


A Hallmark Christmas

by luckycharmz



Series: gallavich texting [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Actor!Ian, Christmas Fluff?, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Ian Gallagher just finished a Hallmark movie, here are the fluff filled results
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: gallavich texting [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462855
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	A Hallmark Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the pictures of Cam we saw at the Star Wars premier last night. Holy fuck, am I right?

Ian: Hi, I love you 

Mickey: Remember me all of a sudden? 

Ian: Shut the fuck up, Mandy told me you flew out 

Ian: You did, didn’t you?

Mickey: So what if I fucking did?

Ian: You’re so fuckin’ sweet, that’s fuckin’ what 

Mickey: Yeah, whatever, gingerbread 

Ian: Say it back

Mickey: I love you too I guess 

Ian: You know, come to think of it, I’ll give my plus 1 to someone else 

Mickey: See, I’d believe that if I hadn’t heard you crying to Mandy on the phone 

Ian: Funny, I heard you were bitching to here about seeing my pictures at the carpet tonight

Mickey: Not my fault you look like that, Gallagher

Mickey: Fuck. Cant blame me, ya know? 

Ian: Guess my plus 1 just opened up 

Mickey: S’wat I fucking thought 

Mickey: Guess you’re some big Hallmark fuck now, huh? Still got time for me? 

Ian: Pretty sure the ring on my finger speaks for itself, babe

Mickey: So you’re not into the bitch in your movie? 

Ian: Are you fuckin’ jealous? Jesus 

Mickey: Fuck you, I don’t get jealous 

Ian: Why’d you fly out then? 

Mickey: Cause I fuckin’ missed you, that’s why 

Ian: I know. I missed you too, Mick

Mickey: You’re a bitch

Ian: I know and you still married me? Guess that makes you a bitch too 

Mickey: Shit, Ian. I ever tell you how fucking good you look with that beard? 

Ian: Maybe. Remind me? 

Mickey: Could probably show you when I get there, find one of the nice washrooms...

Ian: You’re still a pig 

Mickey: Can take the man outta Southside but can’t take the Southside outta the man, you should know, Red 

Ian: Man?

Mickey: Yeah, yeah, suck my dick, hotshot 

Ian: Gladly, your highness, in front of the cameras? 

Mickey: Yeah, no shit, always wanted to make a sex tape 

Ian: I knew that was one of your kinks 

Mickey: Seeing you in front of cameras gets me going, what can I say? 

Ian: I inspire you? Such a sweetheart 

Mickey: Your dick sure does. Think I’m fine with having you just for myself though 

Ian: Possessive? Pretty hot 

Ian: Also, I think this is the most holiday spirit you’ve ever had

Mickey: Pretty sure it’s just coming from seeing you

Ian: You say things like that and then deny how fuckin sweet you are 

Mickey: So

Ian: So you know exactly what you’re fucking doing, don’t you? 

Mickey: Maybe there’s some brains with that beauty after all

Ian: Awe, you think I’m beautiful? 

Mickey: Sure fuckin’ do, man

Ian: Knew you’d fuckin’ come 

Mickey: Can’t get enough of you, man. The fuck can I do? 

Ian: Yeah? Guess that’s good, don’t wanna get enough if you either. Ever. 

Mickey: Get back to your shit, be there soon, Santa

Ian: Guess that makes you my tiny elf, or well, in your case I can just say normal sized elf, right? 

Mickey: Ha fuckin’ ha

Ian: Fine, I know you wanna sit on my lap, you can, babe

Mickey: You call me the pig? 

Ian: Guess we were made for each other

Mickey: I ain’t complainin

[Selfie attached/night time]

Ian: Get dressed up for me? 🤤

Mickey: Fuck off with those emojis

Ian: Gonna undress for me too?😏

[selfie attached]

Mickey: Goddamn, Gallagher. Might just fucking have to 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, lemme know if you’re enjoying the texting/Christmas fics and let’s talk about Cam🤤


End file.
